Stanford Pine Adventure Behind the Portal
by RandomGeneratedName
Summary: a short Fanstory about Stanfords Adventure behind the Portal(Ongiong)


_A fan Story about the adventure of Stanford pine and what happens behind the Portal._

 _This is my first Projekt therefore im happy for every constructive kritik._

 **Chapter One: Two Brothers**

There was a storm howling outside as we see Stanford visible tense going up and down in his home. "Today i´m going to show stan my new invention." he mumbles in front of him. We see Stan walking in the snow before he knocks the door. With a Crossbow pointet at stanStanford shouted "Have you come to steal my eyes?". After a "Warm and friendly" Welcome from Stanford he took Stan with him "Look i made hughe mistakes and i don´t know who to trust anymore" he said as he take his book. He then took his Brother to his Lab.

"Stan i must show you something." Stan looked slightly confused as he showed him a Triangular machine with a hole in it. "Stanford what is this?" Stan asks. "This is a Trans-Universal Gateway, it can make a hole in the Universe. For interdimesionale travel. I created this to solve the mysteries of the Universe, but this could easily be used to destroy it! Thats why i shut it down.".

"Do you Remember our Dream? To took a Boat and Sail Around the World?" Stanford asks him as he shoved him a book ,with the number 1, in his hands. Stan Happy smiled."then took this book, take a boat and sail as far away as you can!" Stan ,visibly sad and angry, after his added it. Shouted Angrilly at him.

They Both began to fight, as Stan hit the lever behind him and start the portal by mistake. They both try to hold somthing to provide to be sucked in to it but Stanford didn`t get lucky and grab on a loose cable. As he was sucked in to the Portal it Overheated and Explodet shortly after he passed trough.

As Stan sits there crying that he lost his Brother, Stanford land unconscious at a green field filed with strange Animals.

 **Chapter Two: The man in White**

After a few hours Stanford wokes up. "where am i?" he asks himself as he looked around. Slighly confused he walk around ashe hears a strange noise. A Man in a white smock came out of a Portal. Stanford directly goes to him and says " I-i-is this a real Portal maschine you used?" "Jep" he said emotionless as he frinks from his flask. "How did you do this? I tried this, with the help of bill, and it failed."

"Secret... Wait did you say Bill, ´Burp´ like Bill Cypher ,this yellow little pice of shit, who lo-o-oks like a ´Burp´ f**ing triangle?" "Yes, did you knew him?" "Yep he´s a cunt with a god-Complexs, because of his little Dick" "Can you help me with him?" "Only if you do somthing for me." "Ok i do everything in Order to defeat him."

"Co- Come ´Burp´ with me." he said as he took a white gun-shaped thing with a green shining on it."What is that?" "My Portal-Gun." as he programm his Portal-Gun Stanford told him his Story. "´Burp´ Is he still talking with you?" "No, since i found out that he used me to build something to destroy our Universe he ..." "YOUR Universe!" "What do you mean your? is there more?", "There is a Infinit number of Universe and Versions of you and me." "Wait this this mean there are infinit numbers of Bills?" "N-n-no,´Burp´ he is from a Dimension called the Dark Dimesion, this is the only Dimension wich only exist once in our Realities." he said as he finished Programming his Gun.

He opens a Portal wich is connectet to a location similar to a bar. They are going trough it and Instantly two "Animal like persons" are directly coming toward him. "Hello" says the "Person" ,who looks like a human mixed with a bird, evenly. "Hey Squanch" said the other who strangly looks more like a cat on meth than anithing else. "Well ´Burp´this are my friends this is Birdperson." he said this while showing at the evenly speaking one. "Hello" "and this one is Squanchy" "Hey-Hey" said the one who looked like a meth addicted car. "And im Rick Sanchez the one only one, ´Burp´ and the smartes one in all Universe, and more Rick than any other Rick!". As they Drink Stanford told them his story and what he discoverd about his world and Bill.

 **Chapter Three: The Weapon**

After last night Stanford did his Partof the Deal and helped Rick smugle something behind the Border. "What is this?"Stanford asks as he looked add a strange shaped sort of seed. "Its a Mega-Seed its importand for me and i need it." "And what should i do with it?" Stanford looked really unpleasend as Rick tolds him what to do.

After a amount of time and many hours on toiled they did it. "So what is the plan for defeating Bill?" Stanford asks "I will build a Railgun with the power to kill him." "Can you really do this?" "Of course im Rick Sanchez i can do Everything!" " So what should we do first?" "At first we go at to Planet J5678 there should be something to power the weapon."

When they arrived at J5678 they found a blue shining rockin the desert of this Planet."This is Isotop8765 you will need this to kill Bill .

They Both went back to Ricks Lab. to build the Weapon."Sohow long does is need to ready?" Stanford asks "to build a few minutes, to be ready longer. It must be charged first" "How long befor i can shoot with it?" "Just like 2-3 adventures or like a few lines in a bad written Fanstory."


End file.
